1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular occupant restraint system for restraining an occupant seated in a seat, in the seat at least during a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-44614 (JP-A-2006-44614) describes technology for deploying airbags, which are provided on a shoulder belt and a lap belt of a three-point seatbelt system, between the head and thigh region of an occupant in such a manner that the airbags overlap with one another vertically. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-112415 (JP-A-2007-112415) describes technology in which an inflatable portion is provided on a shoulder belt portion of a three-point seatbelt system, and a belt guide for pushing the inflated shoulder belt portion up next to the head of an occupant is provided on a shoulder portion of the seatback. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,641B2 describes technology in which an inflating portion that is inflated by a supply of gas is provided on each of left and right shoulder belts and on each of left and right lap belts of a four-point seatbelt system.
However, none of the technologies described above take into account lateral displacement of the inflating portion of the shoulder belt when it is inflated, with respect to the occupant. Therefore, there is room for improvement when providing an inflating portion on a shoulder belt of a four-point seatbelt.